Kitten Calamity
by Innoc3ntKitt3n
Summary: When Annabelle and her friends are turned into cats, They must cross the globe to get back home before time runs out. Along the way, new friends will be made, new worlds discovered, worlds of demigods and monsters. This story will eventually have a lot of Hermes in it. He's an awesome god. First story as well, so reviews would be appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. I've actually written quite a bit of it, but I'm not gonna publish it all at once. I will do a few chapters at first though.**

Chapter 1- I introduce everyone

It was a boring day. I had absolutely NOTHING to do. I had read all of the books on my bookshelf, there were no good movies, the Internet was down and no one could go outside because we were in the middle of a massive heat wave. I was sitting with my three friends, Amy, Clara and Hallie. Let me describe my friends.

Amy is the quietest one in our group. She can be bossy, and is arch nemesis's with another boy in our group, Cole (Although everyone knows she has a crush on him. Shes just in major denial.). She loves drawing, and she is really good at it. She also likes gardening, and she has grown some amazing plants. Amy has emerald green eyes, and dirt brown hair. But don't start suspecting anything about having dirt coloured hair, because she is really pretty. She rarely wears makeup, and if she does, very little.

Hallie, on the other hand, loves playing pranks on others, and is loud and boisterous. She has midnight blue eyes, which she frames with a little eye liner, and light brown hair, streaked with blonde. Hallie never hesitates to stand up for others, which is how she met Amy, when she was defending her from Cole, Hallie's twin brother.

Clara loves anything to do with storms. She's a punk/goth, but she claims she isn't. Seriously though, if half your face is pierced, you wear shirts that say, death to Barbie, and your hair is in a punk style, you're punk/goth. She is always asking for help with her homework, and is impulsive, and tends to do things without thinking about them, so I need to keep her in check. She is ADHD so she can never sit still. She has electric blue eyes, and black hair streaked with sky blue.

I, am the complete opposite of Clara. My name is Annabelle, and I am smart, logical and I try to think things through. I love reading and writing, especially riddles. I have stormy grey eyes, and bright blonde hair. I can also tend to be a little bit bossy at times, usually when I'm frustrated.

So that's us. The girls. We also have another four boys in our group but I'll mention them later. Amy was looking through the bookshelves, showing me books and asking me if I'd read them.

"This one?"

"Yes"

"This one?"

"Yes, Amy I told you, I have read all the books on this shelf."

Amy continued looking through the shelf.

"Hmm, Percy Jackson? No you've read that like a million times. A cats life for me? No, you've probably read that, The Danger in Clyde street?"

I snapped my head up. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"The danger in Clyde street."

"No no, before that. The cat one?"

Amy pulled out a thin book, covered in eight cats. "Hey, let's call the boys and we can read it all together." we nodded our heads.

About 5 minutes later the boys came round. Now I can describe them.

Tristan is Clara's twin brother, and they are really similar in some ways. He has sea-green eyes, so when he begs he looks like a cute puppy. He also has long-ish raven black hair, that looks adorable on him. He is impulsive, and never thinks twice. Other than that, he has nothing in common with her. He also has ADHD like Clara, and loves Anything to do with water. We call him seaweed brain, because, well, his brain is full of seaweed. I also may have a tiny crush on him.

Cole is Hallie's twin, and loves pranking, especially on Amy. Everybody, except Amy and Cole, knows that cole has a major crush on Amy. He looks exactly like Hallie, and if they were both girls, they would be identical.

Darren is a bit like Clara, except claims he isn't emo, but he wears black, loves all things to do with death, has almost black brown eyes, and his jet black hair is constantly in an emo style. So, basically, he's an emo. And he also has a not so secret crush on a certain raven haired girl.

Alex is my twin brother, and he is the most sensible in our group. He's not afraid of spiders, he doesn't muck around and he isn't goth or emo. He has caramel hair and warm pale blue eyes. He has a crush on Hallie that only I and Tristan know about.

The boys walked in, and sat down on the four couches, one boy on each couch. I sat next to Tristan. Hallie took the seat closest to her, next to Alex. Clara also took a random seat, next to Darren. That left Amy standing. She looked around, and widened her eyes when she realized she would have to sit to her worst enemy. I smirked. She glared at me and sat down.

**That was a terrible chapter. I know. Hopefully it'l get better. It was also short. My chapters aren't long like others, it seems really long on my iPod though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am posting two chapters in one for this. The reason? The second chapter is short and, well, the second chapter is short. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2- we get cursed by a book of cats.

I picked up the book and started reading the contents.

"Legend of the eight cats,

The curse of the cats,

Profile of the-"

Tristan interrupted me. "Wait, there's a curse in this book?"

I rolled my eyes. "No seaweed brain, it just says the curse of the cats. Of course there's a curse!"

"Then let's read it! It's probably fake." he replied.

I flipped to page 23 and started reading. "The curse of the cats.

Eight young children

Aged only 15

Four boys, four girls,

The curse will be seen

Read all the words,

And all the eight kids,

Will be transported

Against all will

In only two moons

All eight kids

Must return back

To the seats where they read

If they want to be human again."

I read the curse. It was very creepy, as we were 15, there were eight of us, 4 boys and 4 girls. Suddenly I started feeling a bit dizzy, and I leaned my head against the arm rest and fell asleep.

Chapter three- four paws and a tail

I woke up and stretched, blinking the sleep from my eyes. I noticed a mouse run across the room, and I leaped of the nest and pounced on it, catching and killing it with my two front paws. Wait, nest, pounced, two front paws!? I freaked out, jumping and screeching. I then calmed down, thinking to myself, Ok, calm down Annabelle, I've been turned into a cat. First emergency action. Analyze area. I looked around. There were four nests in a square shape, three with two balls of fluff on them, one with only one. That was the nest I jumped out of. I walked over to the first nest, and poked the raven black ball of fluff. A head lifted up, and the cat blinked its sea green eyes.

"Annabelle, I was having a really nice dream about-" He blinked and leaped up, startled.

"Hi Seaweed brain." I meowed.

He looked at me, with my golden fur and grey eyes.

"Annabelle?" he questioned

I nodded. "Yes, I think we've all been turned into cats from the curse. We need to wake up the others and then we can catch some breakfast."

He nodded and ran over to the black and blue ball, next to the black ball. I noticed his tail. Halfway up, it started graying, and was pure white at the tip. I shook myself out of my thoughts and ran to the dark brown ball and the light brown ball. I nudged them awake one at a time.

The dark brown ball opened her emerald green eyes at the same time the light brown ball opened his dark blue.

"Hi Amy, Cole! We've been turned into cats, so wake up fully, and then wake up the others! Thank you!" For some reason I sounded like an announcer, overly cheery. I then stalked up to Tristan, without making a sound, and pounced in his tail. He yelped and turned around.

"Come on seaweed brain! Let's go hunt some mice." I said, laughing at his expression. I then ran off, and grabbed the mouse I had killed earlier. I placed it in the middle of the four nests. I ran off again, pouncing and killing three mice, before bringing them back again. Tristan had brought four.

"BREAKFAST!" I yowled.

Amy and Cole looked up from where they were fighting and ran over. I took this time to analyze everyone.

Amy had emerald green eyes, and dark brown fur with a white patch on her chest.

Clara had black fur with blue streaks all through and electric blue eyes.

Hallie had light brown fur with white paws and a white ear, and dark blue eyes.

I had golden fur with stormy grey eyes.

Tristan had raven black fur with sea green eyes.

Cole had light brown fur with midnight blue eyes.

Darren had jet black fur with almost black brown eyes,

Alex had toffee fur with pale blue eyes, and they all looked adorable (especially Tristan)

We finished eating, and I began to think. What if the rest of the curse is true? What if we stay cats forever? Where are we? A flash of white jerked me out of my thoughts. A piece of paper was fluttering past me. I pounced on it before it flew away. It was blank. I flipped it over and read the words on the sheet.

Eight young children

Aged only 15

Four boys, four girls,

The curse will be seen

Read all the words,

And all the eight kids,

Will be transported

Against all will

In only two moons

All eight kids

Must return back

To the seats where they read

There were more words as well, written in someone's handwriting.

Transported to Australia. Must get back to home and to same seats in less than two moons.

Signed,

There was a signature that I couldn't read. I widened my eyes as I understood this.

"Tristan! Come here!" I meowed.

He came running over. "What is it?" he asked.

"Look." I pointed to the paper. "We're in Australia! We have to get back to the exact same seats we were sitting in when we read the curse in less than two moons or we will stay cats forever!"

Tristan widened his eyes. "Well then, we can head off tomorrow! We may as well sleep heretonightas we're already here." he was taking this pretty calmly. I told the others about this. Then Tristan had a thought. "Hey guys, I just thought of something-"

"Seaweed Brain had a thought! What is this world coming to?" I mewed, jokingly.

He glared at me. "As i was saying, you know how we are all addicted to the Percy Jackson series?" we nodded our heads. We were seriously addicted to the PJO series. Heck, we even look like them!

"Well, what If the gods are real and someone did this purposely? Someone like... Aphrodite." he finished. We all gaped at him.

"Aphrodite? You mean, the love goddess who apparently messes with everyone's love lives?" Clara said open mouthed. Tristan nodded again. I stared at him. But that would mean that eventually all of us would become...

"Couples with each other? Yes." Tristan nodded.

"Did I say that out loud?" I groaned. They all nodded.

"Hey!" Amy said. "If we all eventually become couples? Who would be good together? I mean, definitely Annabelle and Tristan. I mean, it's so obvious-" I shut her up with a death glare. I then decided to continue.

"And Hallie and Alex, Clara and Darren, and finally, but please don't kill me, Amy and Cole."

"WHAT!?" Amy shrieked. We looked at her, amused, as she started to rant on about how Cole was annoying, childish, a jerk, a player, and definitely not her type. I noticed by then that the sun had started I go down, so I walked over to my nest and fell asleep.

**Once again, these two chapters are bad. They will get better in the next one. I think. Or the one after.**


	3. Chapter 4

**Next chapter! Already! (I told you id written quite a bit.) I hope you like it! And, if I could get a review at the end I would be eternally grateful!**

**X Innoc3ntKitt3n**

Chapter 4- I take a not so lovely swim

I woke up with a warm feeling next to me. I was pressed up against Tristan's body, and he was warm. I snuggled up and tried to go back to sleep, waving my tail happily.

I then remembered the events that happened yesterday. I jumped out of the nest, and started panicking, before calming down and making a plan. I drew a world map on the dusty floor with my tail.

"Ok, so we are currently somewhere in australia, I can find out where, and we need to go all the way to America, Texas, my place. To get there we can Sneak on a plane to asia, moving to Africa, and then we can find another airport in egypt, and fly to south America, go up to Texas and reach my home, hopefully in four moons." I muttered to myself, and yes, we live in Texas, home to the one, the only Rick Riordan! (Don't tell anyone this, but he lives next to us!) I told everyone the plan, and they seemed to like it. We started off.

We were only walking for five minutes when we came across a river. I cursed under my breath. I was not about to go swimming.

Suddenly Clara yelled out, "Hey! There's a log here!" we bounded over to check. Sure enough, a long tree trunk was lying over the river. We started to cross, Clara then Dylamn, Amy, Cole, Hallie, Alex. As soon as Alex's paws touched the ground I stepped onto the log. It was much more slippery than I had expected. I had to unsheathe my claws to get a grip. I was halfway across when I saw a flash of white. I was so shocked that my claws sheathed and when I took a step forward I slipped. I scrabbled on the smooth, slippery bark trying to get a hold, but my claws wouldn't dig in. I fell into the freezing water and went under. Now, being a cat, I had a cats instinct, but that wouldn't help me here. I didn't even know which way was up. I started needing air, and fast. As the world started fading, I saw a black figure jump into the water and start fishing me out as my vision went completely black.

I woke up, wet, and freezing. I was lying on the grass on the other side of the river. I shakily stood up and started scanning the area for my friends. Behind me, I heard a voice. "Annabelle! You're ok!" Tristan cried, bounding towards me. I noticed that he was a little wet as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, "I'm a little cold, ok a lot cold, and wet, but yeah, I'm fine."

Tristan seemed relieved.

"Great!" he mewed, "The others went to scout for food, they'll be back soon." I was slightly confused.

"Why didn't Alex stay?" He is my brother after all.

Tristan laughed, "He wanted to spend time with Hallie." I laughed at that too. Then I got another thought. "But then Amy and Cole have to go together. Are you sure they won't kill each other?"

Tristan replied again, "Well, Clara said that she'd make sure that they were separated." That made sense to me.

"excuse me?" a kind voice mewed behind us. We twirled around. Standing in front of us was a medium sized Flame coloured Tom.

"My name is Scar. What is yours?" he asked politely.

"Oh, I'm Annabelle, this is Tristan, and our friends Hallie, Alex, Clara, Dylan, Cole and Amy are looking for food." I replied.

"ah, I see. Would you like to come and stay with the strays for a while?"

"Sorry, but we have to get across the world in only four moons. Were only passing through."

"ok then. I will let you hunt in here for today and tomorrow at sunrise. You must leave after sunrise." he nodded his head. We nodded ours in return.

Scar left, and at that moment the others came back.

"Hey! Annabelle! Your awake!" Alex mewed excitedly. The others crowded around me and alex.

"Oh, guys?" I asked

"Yes?"

"I met a cat. He said that we were allowed to hunt here tonight and tomorrow morning, but we have to leave immediately after sunrise. We're allowed to camp wherever we want." I explained.

Clara nodded. "Well, judging by the suns position, it's about noon, so we'd better head off to find a camping area." we nodded and walked after her.

**Did you like it? If you have any ideas please tell me!**


	4. Chapter 5

**47 views already! Wow!**

Chapter 5- Random teleportation

We found the perfect place to settle down, just as we were getting sleepy. We all curled up and fell asleep.

As I woke up and stretched, I realized that I was on something long and thin. That didn't sound right. I thought back to yesterday. We had slept on the ground. Now we were all in a tree. I looked around, and saw only Tristan with me. The others must be worried. A loud noise startled me, waking Tristan up, and making me jump. Unfortunately I jumped backwards, right off the tree. I had jumped too far backwards and I couldn't reach . I looked down. Even though cats could twist their bodies around while falling, I wasn't going to risk it. I was still too close to the ground to turn in time. Tristan lunged forwards, while keeping his claws unsheathed, and grabbed me by the scruff of my neck. He pulled me up to safety. I shivered from the shock and moved further into Tristan, snuggling up. I then looked at the sky. It was still nighttime, so I settled down and tried to get some sleep.

We woke up again, but this time we were with all the others, and we were in a jungle-like area. I immediately knew we were in Asia. Maybe it was the elephant noises I could hear from far away, or the eyes that seemed to follow me everywhere. As the others started waking up, I noticed a dark shape circling us. Somehow I figured it was friendly. I boldly walked up to it, and pounced. I landed on its back, startling it. I could hear the others meowing somewhere.

"Who are you!" I hissed.

I jumped off the creature I was on to get a better look. A panther was standing in front of me, with eyes that literally looked like emeralds. She started speaking. "I'm sorry, I was playing a game with my friend, Shade, and she dared me to circle a random spot to see if there was anyone there. My names Shadow, by the way, you are?"

"Annabelle. My friends, other kittens, are in the clearing you were circling."

Shadow looked amused. "Shade! Come over here! I found something!"

A black shape came bounding out of the trees. It stopped in front of me.

"Hi! I'm shade! I'm a folfe, half fox, half wolve." She looked like a pitch black wolf, with dark blue eyes. She also had a red mohawk type tuft of fur on her head and chest. The only thing non-wolf looking about her was her tail. It was bushy like a fox's, and seemed to wave around happily.

"Hi." I replied. "We've had a... Slight dilemma."

Shadow looked at Tristan and I questionably. "What kind of... Dilemma?"

I shifted my paws. "umm, well, you'd better follow us, I can explain better with the others."

Shade and Shadow nodded. "Lead the way." they both said in unison. I motioned for Tristan and the others to follow. I led them to the clearing, where Clara was beginning to wake up. Everyone else was awake, with the exception of Dylan, who was still asleep. I snuck over to him quietly, going close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Clara's being attacked by terrorists!" I hissed. He quickly jumped up.

"What? Where?" he yowled, spinning around. When he noticed everyone, including Clara standing around him, laughing, he scowled.

"Huh, you'd think the 'death glare' would be scarier in cat form." Clara muttered next to me, snickering.

"Anyways!" I said, loud enough to get everyone's attention. "We have matters to discuss. Guys and girls, this is shadow and Shade. Shadow and Shade, this is Dylan, Clara, Alex, Hallie, Amy, Cole and Tristan. As you know who I am, we can get started."

Shadow and shade nodded.

"What do you want to tell us?" Shadow asked, inquisitively.

"Well," I took a deep breath. "Do you believe in curses?"**  
**

Shade was the one to speak up first. "Actually, yes. Why?" she asked.

"well, you see," I started. Tristan cut me off.

"We've been cursed."

Shadow looked at us understandingly.

"I see. Care to explain exactly?"

This time Amy spoke. "Well, we are actually humans, and we were at Annabelle's house, and we found a book."

Cole cut in. "And we read it. It had a curse in it. Not very well written but, anyway, we read the curse, and we're turned into cats. Now we need to get to America, Texas, onto the same couches we were sitting in in less than four moons if we want to be human again."

The two black animals looked at each other.

"Well, we may as well tell you our story." Shadow started.

Shade continued. "We were humans as well. Then Shadow ticked off a witch, and I was with her, and the witch cursed us."

I stopped them. "Hang on, how exactly did you tick off a witch?"

Shadow pawed the ground and laughed sheepishly. "Funny question. I may have switched round her potions a little?"

Shade snorted. "The look on her face when she ended up turning a prince into - not a frog - but a cute puppy dog!"

Shadow laughed too. "We lived in Transylvania, home to all sorts of creatures. Vampires, werewolves, witches, wizards, even harry potter and hermoine Granger. Anyway, we were to busy laughing to notice the witch storming over to us and before we knew it, we had turned into these majestic creatures. We later on travelled here, and we met Hermes, who granted us one wish. We were quite liking these forms so we asked to be these forever."

I remembered a story I had heard in the news about two years ago.

"Wait a minute, you guys are the two kids who went missing but the parents did nothing about it!"

Shade sighed. "Our parents hated us. They called us worthless, and a waste of space. But anyway, on a happier note, let's change the subject!"

"wow," I noted. "You're worse than Tristan at changing the subject."

Tristan glared at me, trying to look mad. It wasn't working.

"Aww, is wittle twistan mad at me, innocent wittle annabewl?"

He glared harder.

Clara laughed. "Woaah, Tristan, your eyes are gonna be forever set in a frown at this rate!"

Shadow looked at us in a shut up sort of way. "Now, kittens, you are going to be walking through the jungle right?"

We all nodded.

Shade looked at us grimly. "Well then, you need to look out for Slash and his pack. They basically think they rule the jungle, and yet they're about the same size as you, maybe smaller. But they are fierce, and there are girls in this pack who will try and make a move on some of you boys. Good luck! Shake a tail!" she called, running off with shadow.

I looked at everyone. They had all been slightly shaken by the news.

"Well then, let's get going now shall we?" I said brightly.

**I hope you liked that. Please review if you like it or if you have any ideas!**


	5. Authors note- sorry

**Hi. I'm very sorry to say this, but I don't think I'm goog to continue this story. I'm just not getting any inspiration, and i have hardly any views. If I get five reviews ech with at least three reasons as to why I should continue this, then maybe I will continue. I will see.**

**Sorry. Bye for now. But read my other story Mysteries. It's much better, and I like writing that. Thanks and once again bye.**


	6. Final chapter

**I am very sorry to say that I am giving this story to my friend. She will be creating an account and writing the rest better than me. But I do have another story- its called Mysteries. It's an M.I. High fic but some of my friends who don't like M.I. High say that it's good. So read and review that one instead. Thanks and sorry!**


End file.
